


Hero of the Sea

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: RWBY, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kantai Collection Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You awoke after a devastating attack from the Abyssal Fleet and realized you were in the care of a hero called the Crescent Rose. You immediately are excited to know that you met the hero of your dreams...Only to realize that the hero is a girl your age.





	Hero of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kantai Collection x RWBY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333632) by Rukotaro. 



You coughed up water as you feel someone's hands press down against your chest.  
  
"Admiral! He's waking up!" You heard a girl's voice.  
  
"Great! Keep it up, Inazuma!" You heard another voice. Everything around you are just blurs. You didn't black out, but you kept your eyes closed. You remembered the incident that happened last night.   
  
You and your family were on a cruise to Malaysia when you were caught in a bad storm. The warnings of Abyssals attacking ships was commonplace, but you had the unfortunate luck of running into an Abyssal Fleet. All you remembered from the incident was the sound of the ship exploding and people screaming for mercy. But more importantly, you heard your parents telling you to run.  
  
So you did. You ran and threw yourself onto a lifeboat. The Abyssals were too focused on destroying the boat to pay attention to any escaping people. You didn't have time to even look back, as the waves began to kick and knock you around. Eventually, you lost consciousness as your ship crashed into a rock.

* * *

You finally woke up in a bed. Obviously, it wasn't your own. You stir yourself awake. There you saw a woman wearing an old Japanese archer uniform with long black hair. When she saw you wake up, she rushed out of the room.  
  
"Admiral! Admiral! He's awake!"  
  
Admiral... You heard that term before. Yes. You did. Humanity's salvation against the Abyssals. Without them, your world would have been conquered by the Abyssal Fleet. You were no stranger to them. Admirals were like superheroes to you. You've read up on some of the most skilled voyagers of the sea, from Captain Mitchell to Admiral Ackbar. Perhaps more famous of them are the army they have: Fleet Girls.  
  
You recognized the armor of the woman who sat at your bedside. She had an arm shield that resembled that of a landing strip seen on a carrier. You remembered this kind of Fleet Girl: An Akagi-Class. Perhaps Akagi herself. You read a lot on the Admirals. Most of them tend to stick to a specific class of ships due to their strong bond to them. Some even appoint certain ship girls to be their secretaries. You remembered how one Admiral was known for his bond with Akagi and you would be able to know it was that Admiral by the...  
  
Sure enough, as soon as you thought about it, you saw the Admiral walk down the hall from a mirror that hung onto the end of your room.. There he was, with the red cape. He was so famous with the cape that he was called "The Crescent Rose". He was your favorite hero of the sea. You decided to surprise him. As soon as he walked in, you began to smile and you raised your hands up, ready to beg to him: " _ **CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?**_ "  
  
You only read stories about him, so you jumped back in surprise when you saw the person wearing the cape was a child about your size. He also managed to jump back. However, you heard his voice be a little... girly. In fact, you couldn't help but notice that The Crescent Rose's face looked eerily like a girl. That's when your heart began to beat as The Crescent Rose got her composure.  
  
The Crescent Rose is a girl.  
  
"So... You hungry?" She asked you.

"Y-yes..." You said. She smiled.

"Okay, follow me." She turned around. You could see her red cape in all its glory.

"Are... Are you The Crescent Rose?" You asked her.

 

"Yes. I am." Instantly, you hugged her.

 

"OHMIGHOSHIKNEWITYOUARESOAWESOMEICANTBELIEVEITSACTUALLYOU!" You began to gush as you snuggled the fun-sized Admiral. 

 

"Admiral!" You hear Akagi dash down the hall. She proceeded to pry you off from the girl. She just blinked before blushing.

 

"W-wow... I can't believe I have a fanboy... Ehe..." She scratched the back of her head. That joy of seeing your hero went away as you remembered the carnage the Abyssals left.

 

"... Wait... What happened to..." You tried to remember the name of the boat you were on. If you recalled correctly, it was called the Akatsuki. "The Akatsuki!" You said.

 

"The ship?" You heard another voice. You noticed someone with the same body type and apparel as Akagi, but she was more emotionless. You knew her as a Kaga. "It was sunk not long before we recovered you from the lifeboat. We had Inazuma resuscitate you." Your jaw dropped. The Crescent Rose merely held you and patted your back.

 

"I'm... Sorry..." She said. You just felt the hug being a very weak, easy to break out, hug. But for whatever reason, you didn't push back. You just let her hug you. "Did you have any relatives?" She asked. You nodded. For all you know, they were dead. You began to cry. "We can arrange a trip home for you." That's when you shook your head.

 

"No... I... I wanna make those bastards pay..." You pulled away. "I want to be an Admiral, like you." You glared. At first, she looked stunned. After a while she just smiled. 

 

"Well, I'm just a rookie myself, but I can help show you the ropes!" She smiled.

 

"You can't be serious! Being an Admiral requires tons of dedication and strength to-" Kaga tried to speak, but the Crimson Rose held up her hand. 

 

"This is _his_ decision. Just like how it was _mine_ to become an Admiral." She then glanced towards you. "But Kaga is right. You will need to be willing to fight. Are you capable of that?" She asked you. You just nodded as she smiled. "Good! Training will begin tomorrow! Now, let's get eating!" She gave you her hand and without any hesitation, you grabbed it. As she led you down the hall, she looked back to you. Name's Ruby, by the way."


End file.
